1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a vehicle driving control device and a control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle driving control device that controls the speed of a vehicle on the basis of the shape (road curvature or curve radius) of a drive road in front of the vehicle is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-48450 (JP 2003-48450 A). This device calculates a target speed at which the vehicle can drive without deviating from a drive lane on a curve in front of the vehicle, and performs deceleration control such that the speed of the vehicle coincides with the target speed on the curve in front of the vehicle, in a case where the current speed of the vehicle exceeds the target speed.
The device described in JP 2003-48450 A performs the same deceleration control irrespective of distinction between lanes for the vehicle, in a case where the speed of the vehicle exceeds the target speed. Meanwhile, it is considered that a driver driving on an overtaking lane intends to drive at a higher speed than that in other lanes. For this reason, in the present technical field, there is desired a vehicle speed control device that can make the vehicle drive at a higher speed than that when the vehicle is not driving on the overtaking lane when the vehicle drives on the overtaking lane in a case where the vehicle is decelerated according to the curve in front of the vehicle.